


Peach and Crow

by ZyraBaibe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZyraBaibe/pseuds/ZyraBaibe
Summary: Everything had gone well for Ukai Keishin since he became Coach for the Kurasuno High School Volleyball Club. That was until someone from his past pops up. Old feelings resurface and his world is turned upside down. Things are uncovered, secrets shared, and choices are made.*bad at summaries, story is a lot better than described*
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The store had been nicely quiet throughout Keishin's shift. There were a few customers, but none that had caused him any grief. It was even a good practice today. Hinata even got a few receives, which was progress.

Ukai was in such a good mood he even offered to buy a round of drinks with Takeda, Shimada, and Takinoue. The teacher happily accepted and the two of them made it to their favorite spot. They ordered a round of beer and drinks going over today's practice. The team was coming together nicely and soon would be a force to be reckoned with. 

"The team is really coming together thanks to Ukai." Takeda noted while taking a sip of his beer. 

"Walking in the old man's footsteps?" Takinoue teased and nudged Ukai. 

"They just needed some guidance. They are a strong team on their own." Ukai said ignoring the jab from his friend. 

"Oh, how humble!" Shimada mocked surprise. Ukai in turn flipped him off making the group of guys let out a round of laughs. 

They continued their banter filling each other’s glasses with alcohol. Ukai took a generous gulp smiling along with his friends when something caught his eye. He looked past Shimada spotting two women seated at a table across the bar. One of them was a beauty with dark short hair, and dressed modestly in a business work uniform. 

She was pretty, Ukai admitted to himself, but she wasn’t who he had set his eyes on. The woman sitting next to her had his interest peaked. She wasn’t as skinny as the other woman, in fact she was on the heavier side with curves his hands itched to trace. She also had dark long hair that reached her waist, and she was dressed in dark colored cargo pants and a tight fitting top to match. His eyes scanned down her body, a sly grin splitting his face.

“Keishin?” one of the guys waved their hand in front of Ukai's face to get his attention. 

"What are you staring at?" Takinoue asked. 

The coach blinked realizing he had been openly checking the woman out. Shimada raised a brow at him curiously. Both he and Takinoue turned around in their seats to see what had put that stupid grin on thier friend's face. Just as they turned around the two ladies looked up and directly towards them.

The guy's quickly turned back trying not to come off obvious, and failing. Ukai cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose while the guys began laughing. 

"Leave it to Kei to pick out the babes." Takinoue said, raising his glass. 

"Which one do you have your eyes on?" Takeda asked fixing his glasses to get a better look. 

There once was a time that Ukai would have denied his attraction to bigger women. Back in high school he knew he would have been talked about and ridiculed for it. He had a reputation to uphold. Except that reputation had probably cost him the one chance at happiness. 

Ukai sighed deeply, picking up his glass and nodded towards the women again. "The one on the left. With the longer hair." He answered proudly. 

"Oh," Takeda replied, his eyes widening. 

"Why don't you go over there and try talking to her?" Takeda encouraged him. 

Ukai shook his head, but looked back towards the ladies' table. He noted the smile on the woman's face as he continued to check her out. There was an odd familiarity about her. Like he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't quite place her. Maybe she was a customer at his folk's shop, but he quickly dismissed the thought. There was no way he would forget a beautiful woman like her. 

As if she could feel his eyes on her she looked back at his table catching his gaze. He choked on his beer surprised at getting caught only causing his friends to erupt in more laughter. He was not normally so awkward when it came to women. 

"Smooth." Shimada teased, handing the poor man a napkin. 

"She's coming over." Takeda announced surprised. The rest of them looked back to see that she was indeed making her way over. 

She stopped at the end of their table and stared down at Ukai. The former crow didn't know what else to do so he cleared his throat and tried to put on the charm. Before he could say anything she glared at him. 

"Do you have a staring problem?" She asked. 

"Huh?" Her question caught him off guard. He looked towards his friends for help but they were all biting back laughter. 

"You keep staring over at me and my sister." She nodded back towards the table she had come from. 

Ukai was at a loss for words. He had been caught red handed, and confronted. This woman was bold, and he couldn't help but be completely turned on by it. 

"Look, I was just," he smiled up at her only to see that she was smirking back at him. 

"I'm just messing with you Ukai." She smiled at him. 

Then it clicked. Those honey colored eyes, that troublesome smirk, he would never forget them. His heart leapt out of his chest in excitement but soon stuttered to a halt at the realization that she was actually here. 

"Nanami." He called out her name in complete shock. 

She giggled in response. "Hey, it's been a while."

A while? Try eight years! Eight years of not knowing what the hell happened to her. All that time wondering what he did for her to just leave without a single word. Now she shows back up out of the blue and acts like everything is cool again?

"Wait, Yamada Nanami? From high school?" Shimada asked, finally connecting the dots. 

"Hey Shimada, Takinoue, long time no see." She greeted the two of them. 

"Wow you look so different." Takinoue said getting elbowed by Shimada. "In a good way." He grunted. 

Nanami smiled in thanks. He was right, she definitely looked different than she used to. In highschool she always kept her hair in a ponytail and hid her face behind thick framed glasses. Not to mention she was practically the only girl who didn't hike up her skirt to make it look shorter. Now she let her hair down, got rid of the glasses, and her clothing style … well let's just say it made people turn their heads. 

"Sorry, I didn't get your name." Nanami said, greeting Takeda who was curiously watching their exchange. 

"Oh I'm Takeda Ittetsu. Pleased to meet you." He greeted politely. 

"He's actually a teacher at Karasuno." Takinoue informed her. 

"And the advisor over the volleyball club." Shimada added. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nanami smiled at the teacher, causing him to blush. 

"It's not so bad. I quite like it." Takeda began but Ukai shook his head.

"She's joking Specs." He took a large swig from his glass wishing the buzz would hit sooner. 

"Why don't you and your sister join us?" Shimada offered, always being the nice guy. 

Ukai glared at his friends trying to show how much he did NOT want them joining, but the guys didn't pay attention. They were having too much damn fun frolicking down memory lane. Nanami looked between all the men, her eyes landing on Ukai last. He met her eyes, and wanted to curse at the damn fluttery feeling he got in his chest. 

Shit, he shouldn't be feeling like this after all this time. He quickly looked away and downed the rest of his beer. He needed to get drunk sooner. 

"Um, it's alright, I wouldn't want to interrupt you guys." She thankfully declined. 

"It's no problem. The more the merrier. Besides it's been so long since we've seen each other. We should catch up." Shimada continued not letting it go. 

Not knowing how else to refuse Nanami turned back to her table in hopes her sister would decline the offer. Much to Ukai's displeasure, both girls came back to the table. Nanami had planted herself in between Takeda and Takinoue while her sister occupied the seat between Ukai and Shimada. 

Nanami's sister introduced herself as Hana and Shimada took an automatic liking to her. He ordered more food and booze for the table and went around introducing everyone. Hana's eyes lingered a little longer on Ukai, but the man didn't notice. He was too focused on how closely Nanami was leaning towards Takeda and laughing at whatever he was telling her. 

"I'm a game developer." Nanami said, pouring more beer into both Takinoue and Takeda's glasses. 

"No way, that's amazing." Takeda replied. 

"You should tell them about your current project. It's really good, and that's coming from someone who has no clue about gaming." Hana giggled. 

"Well, it's not really in development so there isn't much to say." Nanami shrugged. 

Ukai watched her curiously. She was more talkative now than he remembers. She wasn't so shy and reserved. She had just met Takeda, but he could tell that she had no problem warming up to him. The old Nanami he knew would have sat there awkwardly and only spoke when spoken to. Now it was like she was controlling the whole conversation. What else had changed about her?

"So you're coaching now?" Nanami asked, turning the focus on Ukai. 

"Uh, yeah." Ukai took a moment to catch himself up to the present. "I never planned on it, but Takeda talked me into it." He answered.

"You're a coach?" Hana asked directly facing Ukai. 

"Yeah, for the Karasuno High volleyball club." He told her and saw her smile widen. 

"You work with kids? That's amazing!" She beamed. She then placed a hand on his arm, and smiled up at him flirtatiously.

"What you're doing is really admirable." 

Shimada and Takinoue gave Ukai a knowing look. Of course, this was how it always was. Ukai attracted women to him like some kind of magnet. Normally, he would be all over the chance to take a pretty lady out with him for some fun time, but he just wasn't into this one. In fact, he was getting mixed feelings about the other beauty on the other end of the table. 

"So were you all friends back in school?" Takeda asked after a swig of beer. 

"Oh no, no way." Nanami shook her head while the guys looked away bashfully. 

"These guys were way too cool for me. They were the volleyball guys, while I was a complete nerd." She laughed it off, but Ukai scoffed. 

"We were the losers, you were too good for us." He said, getting her to look up at him. 

"Speak for yourself." Takinoue teased. The table let out a few laughs when someone's cell began to ring. 

Nanami fished hers out of her pocket and the smile on her face fell. She blinked and put the smile back on her face and excused herself from the table to answer the call. Ukai watched her walk off catching her talking in English as she left. 

"So what's it like to coach volleyball?" Hana asked, bringing his attention back to her. 

She was leaning towards him while running a hand through her hair and flipping it to one side. He shoved his hands in his pockets feeling the carton of cigarettes there. He suddenly really needed a smoke. The whole surprise of tonight had him messed up in the head and he really needed relief. 

"It's nice, makes me sort of miss the old days." Ukai answered politely. 

"Really? Were you any good at it?" She asked. 

"Yeah, but Shimada was even better." He gestured towards his friend who was obviously looking for a way into the conversation. "Tell her about it man. I'm going out for a smoke." Ukai said and stood up. 

Without giving Hana a chance to either invite herself or ask another question he left the table and headed towards the door. He let out a long sigh while pulling out his pack of cigarettes and giving them a good tap. He had pulled out his lighter and stuck a cig between his lips just as he got outside. He hadn't even realized Nanami on the other side still on the phone and seeming to have an intense conversation. 

"No...I'll have to look over the email again...he wants what?" She nearly shouted. Ukai couldn't understand everything that was being said since she was talking quickly and in English, but he could see the anger clear on her face. 

"Fine, yeah, I'll get back to you. Thank you." She hung up and ran her hands through her hair like she was going to pull it out. 

Ukai blew out the smoke keeping a close eye on her. She looked angry but he swore he could see tears begin to pool in her eyes. She let out a sigh and leaned against the building looking out to the street. 

She was so beautiful. Even upset she still had this presence about her. He had seen her cry only once before, and even then he found her to be pretty. He looked away, the memories of their time together starting to haunt him. 

"You really should quit smoking." Nanami's voice rang through the busy night sky. 

"Aww, you still care." He smirked putting the death stick back in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and made her way to stand next to him.

"It's really good to see you again." She finally brought up the subject. He blew out the smoke slowly trying to come up with his response.

"Yeah it's been a while." He said.

"Eight years." She nodded. 

"What happened to you? I went looking for you, but it's like you just disappeared." He replied his tone coming off harsher than intended. 

Nanami looked down almost ashamed with herself. She bit her lip before looking back up at him and answering. 

"I left for America." She shrugged when Ukai looked back at her with shocked surprise. "I got a full ride offer for college and I took it." 

"And you just decided to leave without telling me?" He asked, getting angry about the whole thing like it had only happened just months ago. 

She stared up at him for a second before looking back down and away. She pushed some hair behind her ear, a nervous sign that he recognized. She leaned against the same wall Ukai stood by, and he took another drag.

"I didn’t think you would have cared.” she finally said crossing her arms across her chest.

Ukai turned his head away from her to blow out the smoke. He took the second to think about what to say to her. He had been hurt by her sudden disappearance, but remembering how their relationship was he knew he couldn’t hold it against her.

“I get that I was an asshole, but I wasn't heartless." He flicked the excess ash off the cigarette also looking at the ground. 

"I know, I just…" she took in a deep breath and shifted her feet. "I just thought it was easier."

"Easier." He scoffed, taking another puff. "So what brings you back home?" He asked. 

"Um, my mom is sick." She cleared her throat and looked around, another nervous habit. "So I came back to be with her before um," she let the words fall and shook her head. 

"Shit," Ukai let out, forcing the smoke out quickly. "Nana I'm sorry." 

"Thanks," she gave him a half assed smile and glanced back at the entrance of the restaurant. 

"Out of curiosity, did you ever tell them?" She asked.

Ukai arched a brow finishing off his cigarette. "Tell them what?"

"You know, about us." She shrugged. 

Ukai chuckled disposing of the cigarette bud. He hadn't exactly told the guys about what he and Nanami were up to. He had confessed after her disappearance that he had formed a sort of friendship with her, but that was it. 

"No, I never told them." He answered. 

"Oh," he didn't like the way she looked so disappointed at that answer. Did she want him to tell them?

"I didn't think it was wise to let people know you were down to be a fuck buddy." He said. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked around in hopes no one had heard him. 

"Thank you for that." She glared up at him, causing another chuckle to erupt from him. 

"You asked." He shrugged. 

She sighed, visibly relaxing as she remembered who she was talking to. Ukai took this chance to look over her again. Now with a closer look he saw how much she had changed. She had a different demeanor about her now. She was meek and shy before, but now held her head up high like she held the world in her hands. She was even sexier than he could remember. 

He had to physically take a step back. His mind was going places he knew better than to let it wander. They had just reunited, and he wouldn't allow himself to fuck it up so soon.

"We should head back inside." He said, and she nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, before we do." She grabbed onto his arm as he turned to head back in. 

She really shouldn't have done that. As soon as her fingers grazed his skin that familiar spark ignited inside him. He clenched his jaw tightly, his whole body going still. There had to be a mistake. There was no way their attraction was still this strong after all this time. 

"We're cool, right?" She asked and instantly pulled her hand back. Was she as affected as he was?

"Yeah," Ukai cleared his throat. "It's all cool." With that he quickly turned and walked away before he did something he was going to regret. 

She followed him back into the restaurant and back to their table. Ukai sat back down taking a long intake of breath to try and collect himself. He glanced over to check if Nanami had to do the same, only to see that she was staring at him. She looked away once she was caught a slight blush blooming over her face. 

He squeezed his fist in his lap. She was clearly feeling some type of way towards him, and he wanted nothing more than to find out exactly what it was. He reached for his glass of beer, taking a huge swig as he watched Nanami continue to smile and talk with Takeda about God knows what. 

He wanted to get to the bottom of things with her. Maybe even pick up where they left off? Shit maybe even more than that. Whatever it was, all he knew, all he was feeling right now, was that he wanted her. He just had to figure out how to get her.


	2. Peach and Crow

Chapter 2

Nanami's mind was filled with many thoughts the next morning. She figured with coming back home she would run into a few old friends. She hadn't expected to run into her ex so soon though. Well, was he an ex? Would he even be considered an ex? 

The relationship she had with Ukai had been unsure from the beginning. She still remembered the way he had approached her that very first day. How smooth his words had been, and how lucky she felt that such a good looking guy like him was even talking to her. She wasn't stupid of course, and he wasn't sneaky in the slightest. They had started the whole thing fully knowing what the other wanted out of it. 

It had started off innocent enough, with just being study partners, and she would help Ukai keep up with his grades. Then he just started hanging around on his days off and away from the volleyball club and found his fun in playing video games with her. But one day, something had changed. One minute they were playing Mario Kart and then the next they were lying in bed naked and totally spent. 

That's how it all started. He came over to her place while her parents were at work, and they would fuck like the world was ending. She never asked for more than that, and he kept her a complete secret from everyone else. 

She hadn't complained at all about any of it. She knew what she was getting herself into, but that didn't stop the fact that she was slowly growing feelings for him. That was the part that scared her the most. So when she had gotten the offer to go to school in America she took it and ran. 

Now she was facing her past head on, and it was stirring up old emotions she had thought were long forgotten. Ukai Keishin had grown up to be even more good looking than the baldy she remembered. He still had that bad boy demeanor to him too that drew in all the ladies. Apparently her sister included. 

"So what can you tell me about him?" She asked as they were out shopping. 

Her sister was on the hunt for a new outfit to wear for her big birthday bash. She had planned everything prior to hearing about their mother's illness, so she wasn't going to cancel it. Hana had always been outgoing and a go-getter so when she had set her eyes on Ukai Nanami knew it was only a matter of time before her sister would have him. 

Part of her didn't like the idea of her sister and Ukai together, but the more mature side remembered that she had never had any claim to Ukai. If Ukai wanted to get with Hana there wasn't really anything she could do about it. On the other hand, if she told Hana about her past with the man maybe she would back off? She shook her head dismissing the idea. She couldn't get in the way of her sister's potential happiness for her own benefit. 

"He's nice, a little crude around the edges, but he honestly is not bad." Nanami informed her, and then began to wonder if Ukai really could be Hana's happiness. 

Her sister had always been the optimistic type, and was constantly smiling. Sure she had her bad days, but she bounced back quickly and never really let anything keep her down. Could Ukai keep that smile on her face? 

"Do you think I have a chance?" Hana asked coming out of the dressing room wearing a tight fitting dress that hugged her in all the right places. 

"Has there ever been a man out there that hasn't fallen for your charms?" Nanami replied with a nod at the dress. "That's definitely the one." 

Hana smiled nodding in agreement as she checked herself out in the mirror. She was the definition of beauty. She was thin, with strong defined facial features that every girl dreamed of having, not to mention she was a natural flirt. There wasn't a single man alive she wanted that she didn't get. 

"Do you think he would come to my party?" She asked, turning back to Nanami. Hope blazed in her eyes.

"Um, yeah maybe." Nanami shrugged and began to collect the rejected clothing choices. 

"Will you invite him please? He can even bring his friends if it would make it easier." She added. 

"Sure, but I can't promise he will show up." Nanami said.

"Oh he will, I'm sure of it." Hana smiled confidently before turning away to change out of the dress. 

Nanami sighed in both defeat and annoyance. She had to remind herself that Ukai was up for grabs, and if her sister wanted him she could easily take him. It wasn't like Ukai would give her the time of day anyway. He seemed really upset with her last night over her sudden disappearance. He probably wanted nothing to do with her now. 

"Miki text me and wants to grab lunch. Do you want to join us?" Hana said coming out of the dressing room, the previous dress carefully draped over her arm. 

"No, I'm okay. I actually have to go and buy a new charger for my laptop. I forgot to bring mine from home." That and Nanami wasn't up to putting up with her sister's judgemental friends. 

"Okay, then I'll meet you at home?" She asked and Nanami nodded and walked up to the register with her sister before taking her leave. 

One would have thought that being a game designer she would bring everything she needed to work. Well, Nanami had left in such a hurry she had actually forgotten to pack quite a lot. She would have packed up all of her belongings and brought them with her if she could, but she could only bring what she could carry in three bags. 

Thoughts of her life back in the states came to her. She had loved living there, even if it had been crazy at times. She was sad to have to leave it so abruptly. Especially someone in particular. She pushed the memories of him away from her mind.

She was back home now, and she wasn't sure exactly how long she would be staying. So she might as well get comfortable. Her mom was in bad shape, and her family needed her. So she just had to get used to a life here for now. 

Instead of missing her old life Nanami focused on her task at hand. She mentally went through her things again trying to think of anything else she needed to pick up while she was out. She could do with a few more flash drives she noted, and added that to her list. When she had finally gotten to the electronic store she had a solid idea of what to get. 

She searched the isles struggling just slightly with reading the signs. Eight years in America without much practice of Japanese had really been a setback. She finally found all her items without any help and walked up to the front to pay for them. 

She stopped short, nearly dropping everything. At the register were two very familiar men, men she didn't expect to run into so soon. Both Takinoue and Ukai stood at opposite sides of the register, Takinoue appearing to be a worker here. She should have remembered him mentioning that he worked at an electronic store at dinner last night. 

She debated whether or not to leave everything and sneak out, but then rolled her eyes at herself. What was the big deal? It wasn't like she had a reason to hide. In fact she had told her sister that she would invite them to her party, and she definitely wasn't someone who went back on her word. Biting back the sudden urge to bolt, she took a deep breath and made her way up to the counter. 

Takinoue spotted her first, giving her a surprised yet pleased smile. She gave him a friendly smile back just as Ukai turned around to see who his friend was greeting. Nanami put her items down on the counter greeting them both. 

"Hey Yamada, we were just talking about you." Takinoue said prepping a bag before scanning her items. 

"Oh, should I be worried?" She tried to play it off but inside she was freaking out. They were talking about her? Why? What could they possibly have to say about her? 

"Not at all." Takinoue chuckled. "We were just saying how nice it was to run into you last night, and Kei was telling me that you actually went to school in America." He continued as he scanned.

"He told you that?" Nanami raised a curious brow at the blonde standing next to her. 

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Ukai lifted his hand in defence. 

"No, just surprised I'm the topic of conversation." She answered. 

"Hey, we should all go out again! Are you free anytime soon?" Takinoue asked.

Now was as good a chance as any. "Actually, my sister wanted to invite all you guys to her birthday party this weekend." The words rushed out quickly and she hoped they had understood her. 

"It's being held at that one night club, you know the one down past the train station?" She said nervously pushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah we know the one." Takinoue said, showing her the price of her haul. "What time?" 

"Um, she wants to get there at 8pm, so anytime after that. Knowing her she'll party all night." She let out a dry laugh while handing over her payment. 

"How about you?" Ukai asked grabbing her bag from Takinoue and handing it over to her. "Do you like to party all night?" 

Nanami stares up at him, and for some reason she felt like he wasn't really talking about partying. She took the bag from him hugging it close to her chest all while searching his eyes for a clue. What was he really insinuating?

"Um, depends." She shrugged and cut the eye contact short looking away. "So I guess I'll see you guys there?" She asked mostly Takinoue. 

"You bet, we can never turn down a good time." He gave her a big reassuring smile. 

"Cool, then I'll see you guys later." She bowed again before turning to leave. 

"Hey Peach,"

The use of her old nickname from Ukai stopped her dead in her tracks. No one called her that. Except him. Hearing him call out to her with that name stirred up deep buried emotions she wasn't at all prepared for. She looked back at him, her heart hammering out of her chest. 

"Save me a dance." Ukai said, that damned sexy smirk on his lips. She swallowed harshly, thinking she had been mistaken. He was joking right? This was just him messing around. She didn't know how else to respond so she just gave him a smile and continued on her way. 

Ukai watched her leave, a smug smile replacing his smirk. He hadn't intended to use the nickname, it just slipped out, but seeing her reaction to it was worth it. The slight pink to her cheeks told him that she most definitely was still affected by him, and he planned to take full advantage of it. 

"What was that?" Takinoue asked, completely confused by the exchange but at all blind. 

Ukai turned his attention back to his old friend realizing the nickname wasn't the only thing he let slip. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head but Takinoue crossed his arms and gave Ukai a quizzical look. He wasn't going to let Ukai get away with this one. 

"What do you mean? I just asked her for a dance." Ukai shrugged. 

"Peach?" Takinoue's tone was accusing, making the coach chuckle nervously. 

"What? It's just an old nickname." He replied. 

"Looked like it was more than that." 

Ukai rubbed the back of his neck knowing he was right. Why was he still trying to keep his obvious attraction to Nanami hidden? He wasn't in high school any longer. His type of woman wasn't a secret to his friends anymore, so why was he still acting as it was? Perhaps it had just become a bad habit. Whatever it was, he didn't want to make it look like he was ashamed that he was interested in her. 

"Alright listen," Ukai sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "You know how I said that she and I were friends back in school?" He began. 

Takinoue nodded but didn't speak. He patiently waited for him to tell the full story. Ukai cleared his throat preparing himself for the next bit. 

"Well, we were actually hooking up." He confessed. 

"What!" Takinoue shouted, startling a few customers. Ukai shushed him, covering his loud ass friend's mouth, but Takinoue pushed him off. 

"So all those practices you missed, you were actually doing the deed with Yamada?" He asked in complete and utter disbelief.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" Ukai didn't need people talking about Nanami, even if they didn't really know who she was. 

"So wait a minute," Takinoue rubbed his face to try and compose himself. "How long did that go on for?" 

"It started during summer break during second year, and it ended when she left for America." Ukai watched as the information settled in and Takinoue shook his head still not believing a word. 

Thankfully a customer had come up to the register and distracted Takinoue for a moment. Ukai busied himself by bagging the items for him and handing the bag to the customer. The two of them bowed watching as they walked out of ear shot. 

"So what now? What are you trying to do with her now?" Takinoue asked, leaning against the counter. 

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." He said and sat down on the stool behind the counter. 

"Wait, are you actually considering dating her? Like you're actually going to start taking her out on dates?" Takinoue asked, once again shocked by his friend's actions. 

"I'm thinking about it." Ukai admitted. 

"Holy shit dude, you really like her. Feral Ukai becoming domesticated so easily by an old high school flame." Takinoue teased. 

"Shut up." Ukai kicked out his foot and Takinoue laughed kicking him back. 

"Where did Peach come from anyway?" Takinoue asked, and then bowed greeting someone that just walked in. 

"She and I used to play Mario Kart, and her go to character was Princess Peach." 

"Wow, good thing she didn't pick Toad, that would have been harder to explain." Takinoue teased him again. Ukai really did kick him this time and the two men laughed as they kicked at each other. 

A customer came up to check out her items pulling away Takinoue's attention. Ukai was glad he had finally told someone about his past with Nanami. He didn't feel so horrible about keeping it a secret anymore. He shouldn't have ever been ashamed in the first place, but it just goes to show how fragile his ego was back in high school. 

Now that he had grown up a little. He started to think that maybe he could restart things with her. To actually be someone worth her time, and show her off to everyone. Something he had wanted long ago. The only thing now was, would she even give him a second chance? He really hoped that she would.


	3. Peach and Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and the guys make it to Hana's birthday party. Things start to really hear up between Ukai and Nanami. How far will things escalate, and what secrets will be revealed?

Chapter 3

The club was already bumping and overflowing with party goers. The music blasted and pounded against the walls while the people crowded around the dance floor. Ukai and the other guys had shown up for Hana's birthday as promised. Even Takeda had taken the night off to join in on the fun. 

Ukai scanned the room trying to find either of the Yamada sisters. He felt someone shake his shoulder, and he looked over to see Shimada pointing towards the bar and saying something. He nodded figuring that Shimada was talking about getting a few drinks. The group made their way to the bar only then did someone yank on his arm. 

"You guys made it!" Hana shouted over the music, a bright smile glowing on her face. 

"Thanks for inviting us!" Ukai replied leaning forward so she could hear. 

"Of course. Come on the party is this way!" She said and held onto Ukai's hand as she led them to her section. 

Her party was seated in a more private area of the club. Dark leather sofa seats lined the walls with circular tables spaced out evenly. A few other people sat there talking amongst themselves, a few with drinks in hand. Shimada and Takinoue flashed the ladies easy going smiles and actually got a few of them to giggle as they passed. 

"You guys made it." Nanami's sweet voice was heard over the music. Ukai finally spotted her in the corner where she was handing out shots to a few others. 

He stopped in his tracks getting an eye full of her. He raised a single brow as he looked at her from head to toe. Her dress was a black little number that was made mostly out of lace and this see through fabric. The skirt of it stopped at mid thigh showing off plenty of leg much to his pleasure. It hugged her closely showing off her curves which Ukai so badly wanted to trace. Just seeing her in that made all the blood in his body pool below his belt.

Nanami walked over with shots for each of them, handing Ukai's to him last. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her. She didn't seem to pay much attention to him though, and stood next to her sister.

"Thank you guys for coming, it means so much to me." Hana smiled at each of them but lingered on Ukai. 

"Enjoy yourselves and have fun." She ordered and with that they all took their shot. 

Ukai winced at the taste, never really being a hard liquor kind of guy. Hana then tried to pull him onto the dance floor, but he wasn't really up for dancing. Thankfully Shimada came to his rescue and took her dancing instead. Takinoue and Takeda were immediately cornered by a few ladies and pulled into conversations while Ukai sat down next to Nanami who was busy on her phone. 

"You're such a party animal." He teased leaning against her so she could hear him. 

She glanced up briefly at him before returning to her phone. She gave him a smile in response. She typed something real quick and then put her phone away. 

"I was just checking on my parents. My dad is still learning how to text." She explained and Ukai chuckled at this. 

"How is your mom doing?" He asked and strategically placed his arm on the back of the seats behind Nanami. 

"She's okay." She shrugged, not at all aware of Ukai's actions. "We're keeping a close eye on her for now." 

"Hey," he rubbed her arm comfortingly. "If you ever need any help or anything with your mom, don't hesitate to ask." 

She gave him a genuine smile and placed her hand over his giving it a squeeze before letting go. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Just then one of the bar girls walked up and delivered some drinks and took more orders. 

"Do you want a drink?" Nanami asked. 

"I'll have what you're having." Ukai said getting a curious but amused smirk from her. 

She put in their order having to lean forward for the girl to hear her. When she leaned back she had unconsciously sank back into Ukai and leaned against him. Or maybe she knew what she was doing? Regardless, Ukai wasn't going to complain. 

"I hope you can handle your liquor." She smirked up at the man.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He chuckled letting his arm slowly wrap around her shoulders. She hadn't made a move to push him away so he figured this was safe enough. 

"Would I be so mean?" She scrunched up her nose in feign disgust and by all things holy was it cute. 

"Mean? No." Ukai answered his eyes darting back and forth from her eyes to her lips that were seductively covered in a dark lipstick. 

"Cruel, most likely." He teased and she gasped dramatically, placing a hand on her chest. 

"I am not cruel." 

"Fine, a tease then." He smirked, receiving a ripe giggle from her. 

"Well, that I can't argue with." She shrugged. 

"As long as you're self aware." 

She rolled her eyes and then looked back at her phone. Her father had text her back, but she flipped it over and turned her attention back to Ukai. She inhaled deeply and looked him over, her eyebrows scrunching together. 

"I have to ask," she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair sending the butterflies from his chest down to the pit of his stomach. 

"Why did you choose blonde?" She took her hand back, and all of his thoughts went to how he could feel her fingers take through his hair again. 

"Uh," he blinked mentally trying to clear his mind. "I just thought it would look nice." He said. 

She nodded looking at him over again and the smile grew on her lips. 

"It does look nice. I'm just used to you with a buzz cut." 

"You want me to shave my head again?" He quirked a playful brow. 

"No, I like the shaggy look." She shook her head only for her to realize what she said a moment later. "I mean that it looks good on you." She mended but the smile was there on his face already. 

Thankfully Takeda and Takinoue came over to them and interrupted their conversation. With them were two of Hana's friends who were looking between Ukai and Nanami with irritation. Nanami stared back at them as if daring them to say something, a look Ukai had never seen on her face before. 

The four newcomers took their seats and the girls introduced themselves to Ukai. They continued to give Nanami weird looks as they talked, but Nanami kept quiet. Ukai placed a hand on her knee catching her attention. She glared at him turning her annoyance on him, but when he saw his concerned expression the annoyance faded. 

Just then the drinks were delivered. Ukai examined the glass that was given to him, starting to worry what exactly Nanami had ordered. The liquid was a dark color garnished with an orange zest. He looked over at Nanami who was biting back a smile and watching him. 

"What is this?" He asked and she laughed. 

"Just try it." She encouraged him. 

He sighed looking at the glass and then glancing up at his friends who shared similar looks to Nanami. He wasn't about to let them make fun of him so he took in a deep breath and lifted the glass to his lips. It didn't taste too bad, actually he was amazed at how it didn't have that strong of an alcohol taste. 

"So?" Nanami asked. Ukai nodded and took another sip. "Just be careful, it may taste good but it's still potent." She also warned nursing her own cup. 

Just then Shimada and Hana came back to the group. Both looked to have worked up a light sweat but both smiling proudly. Hana sat down next to her sister taking her friend's drink from her. 

"Wow Shimada, I didn't know you liked dancing so much." Nanami said. 

"Well, it's only because I have one hell of a dance partner." He flashed a smile towards Hana who was too focused on the drink to notice. 

Ukai could already see how smitten his friend was with the younger Yamada sister. It was obvious to everyone with the way he was looking at her. With a sudden idea on how to help his friend he took another large swig of his drink nearly finishing it now.

"Come on guys, it's our turn to dance." He stood up and said boldly to the rest of the group and grabbed Nanami's hand. 

Nanami looked up at him wide eyed and refused to budge. He smiled down at her as if that would ease her nerves. She looked back at her sister who had a slight panicked expression. 

"Nanami doesn't really dance. I can go with you if you would like." Hana offered and then flashed her own flirty smile up at him. 

"Thanks, but your sister promised me a dance, right Peach?" Ukai squeezed her hand urging her to come with him. 

"No I didn't!" She shot back.

"Come on Yamada-san, it won't be so bad." Takinoue also got up and held his hand out to her. "Or are you chicken?" He teased.

Nanami glared at the two men never liking to be challenged so childishly. Ukai seeing the fire in her eyes began making chicken noises and was soon joined in by Takinoue. It worked on her nerves and she finally gave in.

"Ugh you're both so annoying." She rolled her eyes and downed her drink before standing. The guys cheered as they helped her out of the seat and led her towards the dance floor. 

The music playing had a slow beat going, and Nanami didn't look too sure on how to dance along to it. Ukai pulled her towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck while he rested his hands at her waist. She stared up at him nervously.

"Don't think about it, just follow me." He said low in her ear. He did it just so she could hear him, but the way she pressed herself closer to him told him it had a different effect. 

They started to slowly sway to the beat before she started to get the hang of it. She was fully pressed up against him now, and her hips rolled with his perfectly. He was starting to think that she had been lying earlier. When she turned around and pressed her back against him, he knew it to be a lie. 

Her hips rotated in a way that should be illegal. Ukai traced her curves letting his arms circle around her and she leaned up against him. He wondered how far she'd really allow him to take things.

"I thought you said you didn't dance." He said, pulling her hips back against him again. 

"I never said I didn't know how." She smirked, grinding up against him.

"Fucking tease," he growled into her ear, slipping his hand down her thigh. He pulled her into him even more wanting to feel more of her.

"Kei," she called out his name causing something to stir up inside him, something primal. Fuck he wanted her, he wanted to hear her call out his name all night long. 

She spun back around to face him, and he was ready to take her away from here. Whatever she wanted he would give to her. Except she placed her hands on his chest and pushed away slightly. 

"I need some air." She said and slowed their dancing to a stop. Her cheeks were pink and Ukai nodded. She turned and walked off the dance floor as he followed closely behind her. 

She headed towards a less crowded part of the club and down a narrow hallway. The air was cooler here, and Ukai watched as she leaned up against the wall pressing the back of her hand against her cheek. For a split second he worried if she was going to be sick, but she turned around to face him. 

"Sorry," she let out a dry laugh looking everywhere but at him. "I just got a little," she let the sentence hang glancing up at him. 

He raised an eyebrow catching how fidgety she was getting. Had he done something wrong? Should he not have danced like that with her?

"Peach," he called out to her.

When she met his eyes that's when it all had clicked for him. Her eyes were slightly hooded as she looked up from her lashes. Even in the dark her eyes looked like warm honey and there was a small spark to them. It was the look in her eyes, the same look he would see from her eight years ago when she would be begging for him. Forgetting that they were in a public setting, he made his move. 

"Ukai," she lifted her hands in a feeble attempt to ward him off, but as soon as he had his hands on her she was a goner. 

He scooped her face up into his hands and kissed her. Their lips danced together feeling both soft and hot. She still tasted sweet, Ukai noted all while backing her up into the wall. She let out a small sound that sent a signal straight to his dick. 

He would have taken her right then and there if she hadn't pushed against him. She turned her face forcing him to pull back. They were both panting, both hearts racing, and just a whole mess. 

Ukai took a step back realizing what he had done, but not the least bit sorry for it. He looked down at Nanami to make sure she was okay, but instead of finding her ready to cry or fight him she took his hand. 

She pulled him down the hall and opened up a door to a bathroom. It was spacious, surprisingly well cleaned, but most importantly empty. Nanami spun back around wrapping her arms around Ukai's neck before pulling him back into a heated kiss. 

She felt hot pressed up against him, her lips as soft and plump as he remembered. He backed her up onto the sink counter feeling her fingers snake through his hair. She slid onto the counter easily and she moaned against his mouth as he pressed himself against her. 

"God I've missed you." He sighed trailing his kisses down her neck. 

Her hands slid down his chest stopping at the top of his jeans. He didn't stop her as her hand felt up the growing tent there as his erection strained against the fabric. She took in a shaky breath as he kissed over her chest following the dip of her chest. 

"Keishin," she breathed out his name. 

He gripped onto her thighs, the skirt of her dress had hiked up exposing more of her. Her skin felt soft as he snaked his hands up her bare thigh and up to her waist. She let out a small moan while he smirked against her throat. His fingers played and traced the silky fabric of her panties before tugging slightly. Another gasp escaped her as he tugged again in an attempt to tease her. 

"Ukai," she called out his name, and squirmed against him. 

He went to kiss her again, but this time she turned her face away. 

"Stop," she said, pushing gently against his chest. The one word though crashed through his head like a bad accident. 

"I'm sorry, I can't," she sounded out of breath. He pulled his hands away from her, placing them on the counter on either side of her. 

"Sorry, I can slow down." He apologised, trying to calm himself down. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid." She shook her head.

"Hey, no, it's fine." He tried to reassure her but she continued to shake her head while tears started to well up in her eyes. 

"This shouldn't have happened, I have to go." She hopped off the counter pushing him away from her. 

"Whoa, wait a second." Ukai held his hand to stop her. 

"I'm sorry," she said again, but he wasn't going to let her go just like that. 

"For what? What just happened?" He asked, completely floored by her reaction. He thought she wanted this? She pulled him in here. 

"Ukai," she looked up at him, and a single tear rolled down the side of her face. "I'm married."

Despite the music to the club blasting through the walls, it was like the whole world went silent. He stared down at her without actually seeing her. It was like time itself had stopped. 

"I'm sorry." She said once again and then turned to leave. This time he didn't try to stop her. 

She was married? Ukai racked his brain to try and figure out why he hasn't seen that coming? She hasn't even mentioned another guy since dinner, or did she? He didn't see a ring on her finger either. 

"Fuck." He raked his fingers through hair in complete frustration. 

He really had lost her this time.


End file.
